It is common practice amongst building operatives to use materials commonly available on building sites to support the ends of a board when working at ceiling level, for example fixing ceiling panels, coving or plastering. Such structures, commonly comprising a plank resting on two oil drums or milk crates, or even on packing cases of disparate height, clearly leave much to be desired as regards the safety of the operatives and much time is lost in firstly the search for appropriate materials and secondly in the repeated need to reassemble the structure at intervals during the work.
The present invention seeks to provide an inexpensive robust and safe support element for a board end, which may be easily assembled to a board of standard width and thickness to provide a safe, raised working platform.